full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Weresharks
The Weresharks are incredibly rare subspecies of lycanthrope, even by other subspecies like Werefoxes and Werebears. Taking on the form of a huge aquatic shark like humanoid the creatures show a great deal of variation in terms of height and strength between the varying ranks of the species. History An offshoot of the Lycanthrope species, experts are unsure where the legends of the species originated or even when the subspecies came into existence, although due to their sparse appearance prior to the beginning of The Great Hunts. It is believed due to their rarity they were a fairly recent adaptation of the Lycan strain. Legends are rare of the species although it is believed that the rise in Mer creatures tales during the age of exploration and whaling could be partially contributed to the subspecies. The standard wereshark resembles an enlarged humanoid with slick rubbery skin, with fins, sharp teeth and on occasion a muzzle like extension. They stand on two legs with webbed clawed hands and defined musculature resembling that of a human. Their tails are always long and powerful and aid with balance in and out of water. Weresharks are considered on some level the natural rival to the Mer creatures. Although their solitary nature they rarely ever form into packs and their habit of staying in oceanic environments means they propagate or infect at a incredibly low rate to pose a substantial threat. However due to overfishing the isolated subspecies has been forced toward shores in search of food. Varients and Types Like Werewolf Society, there are different types of weresharks that serve a function in the pack, although due to their rare nature and to stay in the ocean and seas the chance of two weresharks is very rare. However as they have moved closer to shore their chance to infect people has risen drastically. Still the species is noted to be slightly larger than most common lycan species standing at the smallest at 7'6ft. See: Varients and Types for Werewolves Strengths *'Extended Transformation': Weresharks possess the ability to stay in their Lycan for almost indefinite periods of time, so much so certain members of the subspecies have forgotten how to change back. However this has notable drawbacks. *'Super Strength'- Weresharks are amoung the stronger of the Lycan breeds, being stronger than werewolves although not as strong as werebears. They are gifted with immense physical strength, and are able to lift objects in and out of water with relative ease. *'Super Speed'- On land weresharks are still faster and possess a higher reaction time to a regular human but within the water they are faster than even a werewolf is on land, although out of water they are noted as one of the slower lycan subspecies. *'Enhanced swimming': Weresharks are one of the only aquatic were species and are perfectly adapted to their environment and are near unmatchable in a watery environment. The posses a natural grave in water and can only be outmatched in speed by Mer creatures. *'Amphibious': Weresharks, unlike actual sharks, are amphibious and can live in and out of water, with them possess both gills along their next and noses or snouts. *'Enhanced Senses'- Were's have incredibly heightened senses ranging to enhanced sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. Being able to track down their prey from miles away with ease. Weresharks however senses are actually duller out of water, as while a wereshark can detect a single drop of blood in a pool of water, they have duller senses next to werewolves and werecats. *'Regeneration'- Lycanthrope's are capable of regrowing and regenerating form the gravest of injuries dealt to them in mere moments. able to heal from minor wounds like cuts, scrapes or bruises in seconds and even major wounds like lacerations, missing limbs, crushed bones and destroyed organs in mere moments. *'Endurance'- On top of healing and strength were's are incredibly resilient able to stand up to high caliber fire arms or heavy hitting blows from inhumanly strong impacts with ease. *'Agility': In spite of a weresharks bulk and musculature structure they are super humanly limber and flexible even by other werespecies standard, being able to fit through tight spaces and fit themselves into smaller spaces due to their cartilage bone structure. In addition on land they can run, move and jump nearly ten times that of the finest human athlete. *'Claws and Fangs': Weresharks posses rows of razor sharp dagger like teeth within their snouts and retractable claws which reach as long as two to three inches. Weresharks possess one of the most powerful bites for any species and are easily able to rend through solid steel or even rock and male a mockery of human flesh with little effort. :*'Unique Ability': Some weresharks are also gifted with a unique ability that is not similar to others. Some are gifted with a bio-armor that can morph from their fur, a powerful sonic howl, heightened senses more powerful than others. The gift varies from person to person. Weaknesses *'Silver': Like all werespecies, weresharks posses a allergic reaction to silver, with it limiting and blocking many of their abilities and weakening them, and if exposed long enough will kill them. *'Lunar Cycle': Weresharks are beholden to the Lycan rules of transforming involuntarily during the full moon. Although due to many of the older species staying in their shark forms all the time they are often unaffected by the change. Inversely this subspecies is vulnerable to the New Moon where like all Lycans they are forced back into their human form. To do so is amazingly dangerous for the species when they are in the deep oceans, although those who live closer to shore are at little risk. *'The Red Sea Moses sole': This fish from the red sea produces a secretion which agitates sharks and by extension wereshark. Talented hunters often lace their weapons with this secretion which can prevent a shark gills from working and if introduce to the blood stream disrupt their ability to breathe: weakening and potentially killing them. *'Exertion': Weresharks while possess supernatural endurance often live highly active lifestyles, and are more likely to exert themselves to the point of exhaustion. This is incredibly prevalent within weresharks who refuse or have forgotten how to revert to their human forms, and as a result the species must always be eating to maintain its strength. *'Hunger': Directly tied to the exertion, Weresharks can often be plagued with a insatiable hunger, tied to their very active lifestyles. This hunger often dictates weresharks to follow food sources which if they are not careful they can quickly exhaust. They have even been pushed to attack larger animals like other sharks and whales. Indeed the decline in fish in the oceans has actually driven them back to shore where some have chosen to start preying on humans out of desperation and fear of starvation. *'Polluted Water': Weresharks hate polluted water. They claim it agitates their skin and makes it hard to breathe. *'Dry skin': Due to their sensitive skin weresharks must stay near water while in thir form of risk their skin drying out. While not life threatening it can cause them to feel itchy and as such they must either go back into the water every few hours or carrying around moisturiser. Known Weresharks Hero Villains *'Maw' Category:Werecreatures